Milestone
by Darqwriter9
Summary: Rose is an aspiring alchemist who can't make friends... O.o Rated M just to be safe, for content, language, and such. Enjoy!
1. Episode One

_Milestone_

_Prologue: It's been over 100 years since the time of the famous Elric brothers. Alchemy has died down more than grown, because the kids have lost interest in it's teachings. Several kids still enjoy learning about alchemy and they all use it for different purposes. In school, they have special classes for alchemy, which is where we will begin our story. Rose is a young girl of 16 and she is only interested in alchemy. Right now, she is in class, listening to the history of it._

EPISODE 1: Welcome to Alchemy training

Rose (thinking): Why do we just sit here and get lectured time and time again? I want to get into some action dammit!

A young girl of the same age as Rose enters the class, with a giant grin on her face.

Rose (thinking): What is she so happy about? Wipe that smirk off your face before I do it for you!

Teacher: Alright class, we have a new student, as you can see. Her name is Jessie Rhoads. Please welcome her, students.

Rose (smiling, out loud): Hi, Jessie! (thinking) I just want to rip her happy-go-lucky head off! Get this preppy chick out of here!

Jessie (walking up to Rose, smiling): Nice to meet you, Rose! (she holds out her hand)

Rose (smiling evily, holding out her hand): Nice to meet you, Jessie.

They shake hands, but Rose's is unnaturally cold. She takes her glove off and shows Jessie her Automail.

Jessie: Ooooh, cool, Automail! What model?! (she starts giggling a little)

Rose (surprised): It's the newest model.

Jessie: Can I examine it?!

Rose: I guess, but after class, okay?

Jessie: Sure.

Rose (thinking): Okay, so she likes Automail, so what? She's still a happy-go-lucky preppy girl. (she starts writing down notes)

The teacher lectures for about an hour and the class is let out. Rose is walking away with her books in her hands.

Rose (thinking): Yes, next period, lunch! I'm so hungry. (her stomach grumbles)

Jessie (chasing her down): Hey Rose, wait!

Rose (angrily looking back at Jessie, thinking): What is it preppy girl?! Can't you see I'm hungry!

Jessie (running up next to Rose): You said that you'd let me check out your Automail.

Rose (giving a fake smile): Oh yea, right. I almost forgot. (thinking) This chick is gonna make me late for lunch!

Jessie: Ooooh, is that a special claw mode? Is it diamond tipped?

Rose (more surprised): You know a lot about Automail, huh?

Jessie: Yea, it's just so great. I love the stuff to no end.

Rose (thinking): Maybe I misjudged her. Then again, this could be an act. I guess I'll have to wait and see.

Jessie (looking at Rose, who is staring off into space): Uh, hey, you still down to Earth?

Rose (snapping out of her trance): Oh, yea, sorry. I'm glad you like my Automail, but it's lunch time. So, I need to go.

Jessie: Okay, see you in class!

Rose (thinking): Yea, good luck getting me to talk to you.

Jessie runs to the outside gym area.

Rose (thinking): Really? The gym, you have to be kidding me. She's one of THOSE people. Ugh, lunch time!

Rose sits down at a random table and pulls out her homemade lunch. It's a sandwich filled with three cheeses, lettuce, tomato, and bacon. She takes a bite and she instantly smiles from the amount of flavor.

Rose (thinking): This is the best meal, ever.

Jessie (walking up and sitting down at Rose's loner table): Hey, it looks like you're enjoying that sandwich.

Rose (almost choking on her food): When did you get here?!

Jessie: Oh, sorry, I just got done working out. (her sweat hits the table)

Rose (thinking): Oh, god, that's so gross. She's gonna spoil my appetite.

Jessie (getting up): I'll just leave you alone for now.

Rose: Okay, talk to you later. (thinking) Thank god she's leaving.

As Jessie walks away, Rose bites into her sandwich again.

Rose (thinking): Even though I don't really like her, she pays attention to me, so maybe she isn't so bad, after all.

Jessie (looking back, thinking): You'll have a friend to talk to, Rose, I promise.

To be continued...


	2. Episode Two

_Milestone_

_Episode 2_

_In class_

Teacher: Alright class, no lecture today. This is a free day.

Rose (thinking): Finally, I can get some reading in.

She pulls out Stephen King's "The Talisman" and starts to read where she left off at.

Jessie (walking up to Rose): Ooooh, the Talisman. That's a great book.

Rose (glaring evily at Jess): Which I' trying to read, you know?

Jessie: Oh, right, sorry. I'll leave you to it, then.

Rose (thinking): Why is she so annoying? Can't she see that I'm reading?

Jessie (thinking): Rose, I wonder why you like to be alone so much.

Rose gets to the next chapter of the book, and she silently applauds herself for it.

Rose (thinking, smiling): Yay, chapter 5!

Jessie (thinking): You're a pretty weird girl, but I still want to be your friend.

Rose (looking back at a staring Jess): Uh, why are you looking at me like that?

Jessie (looking away): Sorry, I was thinking. I didn't mean to stare.

Rose: It's alright, I can understand that. (she smiles) I do that all the time.

Jessie: Did I get a smile out of you?

Rose: Uh, no, shut up! (she turns around and sinks her head in the book)

Jessie: You can't deny it, hun, you smiled. (she smiles)

Rose (thinking) Hun?! Who does she think she is?!

Jessie: Hello, you still there?

Rose (turning back almost violently): Just leave me alone! (she quickly covers her mouth, thinking) I actually just said that out loud?

Jessie (thinking): I'm getting to her, which must mean something.

Rose (thinking): Why does she bother me so much? She trying to be nice and I just hate it for some reason. (out loud, turning back) I'm sorry I snapped at you, Jess, I was out of line.

Jessie: It's alright. I can forgive you. (she smiles)

Rose (looking at her own desk, thinking): Why does someone I don't like have to be so nice to me?

Jessie (looking at Rose, thinking): I know I'm getting to you, cause you actually apologized, and I didn't think you'd ever do that.

Rose (thinking): I can feel her glaring at me right now. It's kind of creepy. What does she want with me?

Jessie: Hey, Rose, do you want to play hangman?

Rose (surprised, looking back): Um, not right now, but thank you. (she looks at her book again)

Jessie (thinking): You're a tough one to crack, Rose, but I'm going to be your friend, weather you like it or not.

Rose (smiling, thinking): I've never been asked to play things before. Wait, no, this is what she wants! Don't give in!

The bell rings and Rose grabs her things and quickly walks out of the room. She heads to her normal table and sits down, opening her lunch bag. She bites down violently at her sandwich, tearing a small chunk of it off.

Rose (thinking): I can't believe that woman! She just trying to get under my skin!

Jessie (walking up to the table): Can I sit here?

Rose (smiling, for some reason genuinely): Of course! (she drops her sandwich and her mood automatically changes)

Jessie: Thank you. (she sits down)

Rose (thinking): What the hell was that?! I hate her, why did I just say that?!

Jessie: So, what do you do for fun?

Rose (looking at her): I read and write in my free time.

Jessie: Don't you hang out with friends or anything?

Rose: Well, I, don't really have friends. (she gets up and starts walking away)

Jessie (running up from behind her): Wait, Rose! (she gives Rose a big hug from behind) I had no idea you didn't have friends, I'm sorry.

Rose (surprised, blushing): I...it's okay. (she pulls away from Jess) I need to get to my next class, I'll talk to you later. (she runs off)

Jessie (thinking): Rose, you are a poor soul, stop pushing away and let me be your friend.

Rose (thinking): What the hell was that?! Ugh, that makes me so mad! But why?! That was a nice thing, and I strangely liked it! Just forget about her, Rose, you have better things to worry about.

To be continued...


	3. Episode Three

_Milestone_

_Episode 3_

_Right before Alchemy class..._

Rose (walking, sad): Ugh, I wish I was home right now.

Jessie (seeing a sad Rose): Hey, Rose, is everything all right?

Rose: Just leave me alone right now, okay? I don't want to be bothered.

Jessie (kinda sad): Are you sure?

Rose: Please, Jess, not today. Just let me be alone, like I should be.

Jessie (thinking): Like you should be? I wonder if she has problems at home. (out loud) Rose, you know, talking to someone about it usually helps.

Rose just ignores Jess and sits down in her seat.

Teacher: Okay, everyone get out your notebooks, we have another lecture today.

Rose (pulling out her notes, thinking): Why couldn't it have been another free day?

Teacher: Okay, today you will be learning human transmutation.

Rose (thinking): Ugh, Mondays. (she drops her head on the desk)

Jessie (thinking): I wonder what happened to you over the weekend, Rose. I'm sure I'll find out.

Teacher: Rose, please pay attention, you're going to need this.

Rose (lifting her head up): Sorry, sir.

The teacher puts on a PowerPoint and turns off the lights, letting light from the outside light the room. The lecturing begins and Rose starts to take notes.

Rose (thinking): I hate this so much. (tears from her crying start hitting her paper)

Jessie (thinking): Oh, god, Rose. You must have been hurt pretty badly.

Teacher (seeing Rose): Rose, are you okay? Do you need a minute?

Rose (wiping the tears from her eyes): No, I'll be fine, please continue.

Teacher: Okay, are you sure?

Rose: Yes, sir. I'll be fine.

After an hour of lecturing, the bell rings. Unlike usual, Rose gets up slowly and is the last one out of the classroom.

Jessie (seeing Rose walk by slowly): Hey, what's up? Usually you bolt to the table so you can eat.

Rose: I'm not hungry, today. Can you leave me alone, now?

Jessie: Rose, what happened? I want to help you if I can.

Rose quickly and unexpectedly hugs Jessie and starts crying again.

Jessie (surprised): Okay, Rose, what happened?

Rose (still crying): I have a very abusive father. He hit me this weekend, a lot. And he told me I was good for nothing and that I should never have friends.

Jessie: And you believed him?!

Rose: What do you mean? Shouldn't I? He's my father.

Jessie: Rose, your father is a horrible person for doing that to you. You deserve to have friends, and you're the greatest at alchemy. That's been proven.

Rose (smiling a little): Thank you, Jessie. (she hugs her harder)

Jessie: Anytime.

Rose (looking at her): Why do you care so much about me?

Jessie: You need a friend, Rose, and I want to be your friend.

Rose: You want to be friends with...me?

Jessie: Yea, you're a very interesting person.

Rose: Thank you, so much. (she backs off from the hug) But I'm not sure that I really deserve to be your friend. I've treated you like dirt ever since you arrived.

Jessie: Rose, we're in two different groups of people so to speak. I'm what's considered preppy and you're what's considered Punk-rock. We're not exactly alike, but I like to be different. I only dress like this cause my parents make me, anyway.

Rose (staring at Jessie in shock): You are so much different than I expected you to be. I'm sorry Jess, but I'm going to think for a little while, okay? I'll talk to you later. (Rose walks away, still in shock of what happened)

Jessie (thinking): You'll come around, Rose, I just know it.

Rose (thinking): How can she care about someone like me? I'm such a piece of crap. I can't even do regular classes right. This time, I have no idea what to do.

Rose keeps walking away, slowly, then looks back at Jessie, who is smiling at her.

Rose (thinking): But I'm happy to have a friend now.

To be continued...


End file.
